Like Mother, Like Daughter
by C'est Moi
Summary: A young patient comes into the ER and reminds everyone of a well-known doctor. (A Kerry/Carter Fic)UPDATED AUGUST 18 (FINALLY)! CHAPTER 10 UP!!! :O)
1. Chapter 1~

Like Mother Like Daughter  
  
Chapter 1  
  
  
  
**Disclaimer: I don't own ER or any of the characters. I'm not sure who does but I wish it was me. I do however own Emma, Darryl Weaver and any other characters who may appear in this fic and not the usual show.**  
  
  
  
"Doctor Carter…wake up, we've got an MVA coming in." Dr. John Carter wished he could somehow sleep through Haleh's voice but it just wasn't happening. He tried to shake the sleepiness away but it was hard to wake up after only 25 minutes of sleep.  
  
Carter stumbled into Trauma One where a young girl with fire-red hair was laying on the table covered with blood. Nurse Abby Lockhart filled him in. "Drunk driver hit and run, he hit a pole a few blocks later and was taken to Mercy. This ones mom was DOA and Luka's working on her dad. He looks pretty bad…" They could both hear Dr. Luka Kovacs' strong Croatian voice echo, "Time of death…1:24am"  
  
Carter shook his head in disgust. He went to work on the young girl whose name he learned was Emma. She was stable but he could see from the blood on the sheet that at least one leg was a mess. He pulled the sheet back and gasped. Emma's right leg was severed and barely attached. It was a miracle she was unconscious not to react to the pain it must have caused. Her leg was going to need surgery as soon as possible. "Page Corday" Carter yelled. "She's coming around Carter…" Carter moved up to girls head. "Hi Emma sweetie, my name's Doctor Carter…your going to be just fine, can you tell me how old you are?" Emma mouthed that she was thirteen. "Carter look…" Carter followed Abby's eyes to Emma's legs. How had he missed it? Her left leg was thin and had almost no muscle mass. It was twisted in awkwardly at the knee and it was obviously not twisted because of the accident. The whole leg was encased in a plastic and metal brace from hip to toe that was cracked and badly broken. Carter moved back up to the face that reminded him so much of someone. "Emma do you always wear this brace?" The girl mouthed yes. "Do you use crutches to walk?" Again the answer was yes. Why did this girl seem so familiar?  
  
Just then Dr. Elizabeth Corday walked into the room. She looked as the girl's legs where Abby was removing the brace from the thin, twisted leg. Her eyes traveled to the severed right leg and in her mind she knew the chances of saving it were very slim.  
  
"Everything ok in here?" Dr. Kerry Weaver stuck her head in. When she saw the girls face her own got pale and her eyes traveled down to Emma's legs. When she saw what was there she turned and awkwardly ran out of the room banging her weak leg on a gurney. She stumbled to the floor and picked herself up and dragged her leg into the lounge.  
  
  
  
Stay tuned for more! Please respond, its my first fic in a loooong time!! 


	2. Chapter 2~

Like Mother, Like Daughter  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
Carter walked into the lounge and saw a very pale Kerry sitting on the couch holding an ice pack to her weak leg.  
  
Without saying a word, Carter walked over and lifted her pant leg to have a look. She pulled away slightly but allowed him to look. He was shocked by how thin and weak looking it was. The ankle to knee space was covered by a lightweight metal brace that was barely even noticeable. Carter wondered why he had never seen the brace when he was living at her house.  
  
"Its bruising higher up John, it'll be ok, I've had worse." Kerry stood and tested her leg wincing as she did. She attempted to take a step and managed, barely.  
  
Kerry looked at Carter, pain in her eyes. "John, that little girl…Emma…she's my daughter."  
  
Stay tuned for more! 


	3. Chapter 3~

Like Mother, Like Daughter  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Carter stared at Kerry in shock. It was not like her to be this open and direct. She continued. "It was thirteen and a half years ago. I was still in Africa." Kerry smiled as she remembered.  
  
"I was married to a wonderful man, Darryl Weaver. We had a great life, I was a doctor and he was a surgeon. I was five months pregnant and he had to go on a trip, to a conference in Germany. Five minutes after his plane took off, it crashed. I was devastated. I stuck around for three weeks after he died but it was too painful so I came back here. I had the baby but she wasn't perfect, I wasn't working and I was totally depressed so I gave her up for adoption and bounced around for a while looking for a job before I got hired here. And well...here I am..."  
  
Carter gently guided Kerry back to the couch. They had been leaning against the lockers. "Kerry…I don't know what to say, I'm shocked and amazed at the same time. But there's one thing…both of you" his eyes traveled toward her leg. Kerry smiled sadly. "It's a genetic defect. My birth mother may have also had it. As you can see, Emma has a much more severe case then I do. " Carter nodded. He wanted to rub Kerry's shoulders to reassure her but he didn't know how she would react.  
  
"John, I need to tell her, she has no family left…" John looked at the clock. "We could probably go now, she went up to surgery quite a while ago so she should be waking up by now…" Kerry nodded and tossed her ice pack in the sink before she tried to stand up. She made it painfully. As she walked out the door Carter watched her go, he really admired her bravery. He could imagine her pain, she had hit the gurney hard. It would have been painful for anyone. "Kerry…do you want me to come?" "Please…" Together they walked to the elevators and walked in. Kerry pressed the button for surgery and leaned against the wall, blowing her hair out of her face. "Thank you John…for everything," she smiled.  
  
  
  
Stay tuned for more! 


	4. Chapter 4~

Like Mother, Like Daughter  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Dr. Corday cursed under her breath as she worked on Emma's leg. She had thought there might be some chance that she could save the severed leg but it had been too badly damaged and had to be amputated above the knee. Corday stepped back and admired her work. It was one of the best amputations she had ever done. Now if only she could figure out why Emma looked so familiar.  
  
"John…what do you think they are doing to her?" Kerry leaned heavily on her crutch. Carter knew the answer but he didn't answer. Just then Corday came out of the OR. "John…Kerry what are you doing up here?" "Elizabeth…we're here to see Emma," Kerry stumbled on her words, "my d-daughter." Elizabeth gasped in surprise but Carter mouthed over Kerry's head that he would explain later. Elizabeth made a quick recovery, "Yes of course. She went into recovery half and hour ago, how about in an hour? She should be awake enough to talk by then."  
  
Carter and Kerry sat down on some chairs and Elizabeth explained that they had to amputate the leg. Kerry didn't look surprised, as a doctor, she had known that would have to happen. After an hour of making small talk, a nurse came over and said they could see Emma.  
  
Kerry got up slowly and walked over to the room. She turned and told Carter he could leave if he wanted but he said unless he got called down he would stay. Kerry could see through the window that Emma was talking to a nurse. She took a deep breath and walked in the room. Emma's eyes raised to her and widened in surprise as the two just stared at each other; Kerry with tears in her eyes and relying on her crutch to help her stand and Emma with a shocked look on her face, not sure what to think.  
  
  
  
Stay tuned for more! 


	5. Chapter 5~

Like Mother, Like Daughter  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Carter watched Kerry walk into the room. There were so many qualities he admired about her. Her courage, her assertiveness, her talents as a doctor…he admired everything! He tried to shake the feelings away, Kerry was his superiour, it was unprofessional for him to think that way. Then again…she was just another woman! Right then Carter knew what he was going to do…he would ask Kerry to lunch…then maybe dinner…then maybe…  
  
  
  
Stay tuned for more. 


	6. Chapter 6~

Like Mother, Like Daughter  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
"Emma…" Kerry was at a loss for words as she walked over to the bed and sat beside it. The girl stared at her, "you must be my birth mother…" she said softly. Kerry was stunned. How could she know already? "You have the same hair" Emma continued, "and a crutch…" Kerry felt and instant bond to this girl.  
  
"My parents always told me my real mother was a small woman with red hair…and she used a crutch for the same reason I used them…because of genes…you must be Kerry" Emma trailed off. She too could feel a bond to this woman sitting beside her. Kerry smiled, she had wondered so often what had happened to this girl. "Where am I going to live? They told me Mom and Dad…" Emma's eyes filled with tears. "Well, child support services will probably find you a foster home once you get out of the hospital, then you may eventually be able to be adopted." Emma nodded. Kerry could tell the girl was still in shock which explained why she wasn't too torn up about everything. She was also still relaxed from all the medications. "Kerry…can I ask you something?" Emma didn't wait for an answer, "why did you get rid of me?"  
  
Kerry sighed. It was time to tell Emma everything. She explained to her all about Africa and about how wonderful it had been. She told her all about Darryl Weaver and what a great husband and surgeon he had been. Kerry explained how happy he had been when they found out she was pregnant, he didn't care that the baby might be disabled. Kerry's eyes filled with tears when she talked about the last time she saw him. He had kissed her good-bye and then kissed her protruding belly and whispered something to the baby that Kerry didn't hear. She told Emma that after Darryl died she had moved back to Chicago and had been too depressed and unable to care for a child. Emma nodded.  
  
"Kerry, would you be able to adopt me…you are my real mother…" Kerry was stunned. This had been her dream for thirteen years! "Well…I would love to, in fact there is nothing I would like more, I will start looking into it right away." Kerry glanced at her watch. She had been talking for an hour and it seemed like five minutes. "Well…I have to get back to work and you need to get better so you can start physio!" Emma nodded, she was pretty sleepy. "Promise you'll come back…" Kerry promised that she would and also promised to call Children's Services as soon as she had a chance.  
  
She pulled herself to her feet and painfully walked out of the room. Carter was gone, he must have gotten called downstairs. The ER must be quiet or they would have paged her by now. When Kerry got out of the elevator she could see that the ER was basically empty. That was odd. She decided she would take advantage of the quiet and call Children's Services to see what could be done.  
  
She called their 24-Hour line and was connected right away. The lady she spoke to was very helpful and said that due to the circumstances and the fact that Kerry was the birth mother, Emma's parental custody could be changed if she passed a house inspection. Kerry mentioned that she was disabled but the lady said that wouldn't be a problem because she was obviously quite capable if she was working as a doctor. An appointment was set up to have a house inspection the following afternoon and if all went well, Kerry could sign the papers by Friday which was only three days away! Just then, Carter walked in and Kerry explained everything to him. She was so excited she could hardly sit still. Carter put his hand on her arm and started slowly…"We're both off in an hour, do you want to grab something to eat?" Kerry nodded. "John…there is nothing I would like more!"  
  
  
  
Stay tuned for more! 


	7. Chapter 7~

**Note: Someone told me to leave this as a Carter/Kerry friendship fic…but I'm sorry…I have to take it one step further…maybe a few steps! Please don't beat me too badly!! :o) BTW, this gets a little steamy in this chapter so if you're not into it quit reading now.**  
  
  
  
Like Mother, Like Daughter  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
  
After their shift, Kerry and john walked out of the ER together. John looked at her and started to laugh. "Kerry, its 7:00 in the morning, where are we going to eat?" Kerry thought for a minute. "I know, there is a great little café over by my house…" John agreed and because neither of them had their cars, they decided to grab a cab. Kerry told the cabbie the name of the restaurant and the ride was almost silent. Both doctors were lost in their own thoughts and after a few attempts at jokes in broken English, the cabbie was also silent.  
  
When they got to the café John paid the cabbie. Kerry offered half but he refused. They walked into the little shop, placed their orders and sat down. John stared into Kerry's eyes. Suddenly, he knew the time was perfect to tell him exactly how he felt about her. He opened his mouth to talk but Kerry beat him to it. "John, there's something you need to know." Kerry went on to say that for a while she had had feelings for him. She had tried to push them away but they were too strong.  
  
John was shocked. He reached over and covered her hand with his own. "Kerry," he whispered…"I feel exactly the same" it was at that point a bond between the two was formed. As they ate, they talked. They spoke of Kerry's life in Africa and of how much she had loved it.  
  
Before long, they were done eating and it was time to go. Once again, John insisted on paying the bill. He decided to walk Kerry home. When they got to her house, he looked at her and gently touched her cheek. "John…do you want to come in?" He nodded and she unlocked the door and went in first. He could see that the house was just the same as he remembered it. Kerry walked into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. John watched as she walked into the bedroom to change, he assumed. When she got to the doorway she gestured for him to follow her. "John" she whispered…"I need you" He took her in his arms and passion for each other ran high as they pulled at each other's clothes. Kerry's crutch fell to the floor but they both ignored it as it made an odd crack. John carried her to the bed where they stripped off their remaining clothes. Then he gently entered her and they made love passionately before falling asleep in each other's arms. When Kerry woke up, it was 1:00 in the afternoon.  
  
"Shit…shit…John wake up!!" John woke with a start. "Wha-whats wrong…?" Kerry was frantically ripping the sheets off and she explained that the social worker was coming to inspect her house at 2:00. John jumped up and threw his clothes on. Kerry grabbed for her crutch but stared at it in dismay seeing that the plastic handle had snapped when it hit the floor. "I'll need a new one" she wailed. "I meant to get a replacement when the last one broke…oh well…screw it." She chucked the broken crutch in the closet and walked to the shower holding the wall for support. She yelled that she would only be 5 minutes. John watched her walk in there naked noticing just how pronounced her limp was without the crutch. He also noticed the huge bruise on her thigh where she hit the gurney.  
  
John tidied up the bedroom and the kitchen noticing that as usual, Kerry's house was immaculate. He reheated a cup of coffee and sat down just as Kerry came out of the bedroom with her hair still wet. She walked over to the couch, visibly off-balanced and sat down. "As soon as this appointment is done, I'll take you downtown to get a replacement" John promised. Kerry nodded. She was surprised she had time to spare before the social worker showed up.  
  
For the next 15 minutes they talked about the adoption and Emma. The girl would have a long road ahead of her and they both knew it. When the doorbell rang at precisely 2:00, they looked at each other before Kerry got up and walked to the door leaning on furniture and walls to keep her balanced. 


	8. Chapter 8~

Like Mother, Like Daughter  
  
Chapter 8  
  
**FYI ~~ Just so this story makes sense. Luka and Abby are still together and that dumb Nicole-Bitch never existed. Susan is back but her and Carter are not an item. Kerry is not a lesbian. Kim didn't fall in love with her and Sandy Lopez is just another fire fighter. Although I personally have nothing against lesbianism, I want her and Carter to be together! And its my fic!! Anywoo, on to the fic.  
  
  
  
Kerry opened the door and greeted the Service worker, a petit lady in her mid-30s. "Hi Dr. Weaver, I'm Mia, how are you today?" Kerry grimaced. "Please…call me Kerry, I'm alright, I've been better. This is my friend…John Carter." John got up and shook Mia's hand politely. "Well Kerry, shall we begin? This is really easy, I just need to make sure this will be a safe and comfortable place for Emma to live." Kerry nodded and explained to Mia that the place was completely accessible. Mia nodded and made a note. As they walked around, Kerry did her best to walk without holding the wall but she occasionally had to put her hand out for support. She really wished Mia wouldn't stare at her everytime she did.  
  
After they were done, they went back and sat in the living room with John. Mia looked over her sheets. "Alright, everything looks pretty good Kerry, but there is one more thing, do you have a basement?" Kerry pointed to the door, "I don't go down there often" she said, "The stairs are pretty steep. Its set up as an apartment." Mia nodded. "I do however need to see it for legalities." Kerry explained to Mia that she had badly banged her leg and broken her crutch at work last night and she didn't think that she could go down the steep, rickety stairs. John offered to take Mia down and Kerry waited at the top of the stairs. When John and Mia came upstairs, the three of them sat in the living room again.  
  
"Well Kerry, I think that this house would be completely accessible to Emma…so…if you would just sign here, I will file this as approved." Kerry signed the sheets with shaking hands and saw Mia to the door. "Oh by the way Kerry, you should be able to sign the adoption sheets on Friday." Kerry thanked her and closed the door behind her.  
  
She turned and looked at John. "I…we…did it!" John came over and wrapped Kerry in a hug. "I knew you could…I love you" he whispered. Kerry looked at him with shocked eyes. "I…I love you too…" she whispered back.  
  
After a moments embrace they both straightened up. "Well…we are both on at seven Ker, its three now, so what do you say we head downtown?" Kerry nodded. They decided to take a cab to pick up John's Jeep then head downtown. Kerry locked the house and they slowly climbed down the stairs, John's arm firmly around her waist, holding her steady. When they got their cab, John gave the driver the address of the body shop where his Jeep was having paint touch-ups. When they got there, they went in together, paid and got the keys.  
  
Together they walked over to the Jeep, John still holding Kerry steady. She smiled, "people must think I'm tanked" she joked. John just laughed and kissed the top of her head. When they got to the Jeep, Kerry had to almost have John lift her in without the help of her crutch. He ended up in an awkward position and almost bonked his head on the way out.  
  
When they were finally ready to go, Kerry reached her hand over and rested it on top of John's hand that was shifting. She told him where to go and they were there in ten minutes. Getting out of the Jeep was another ordeal. When Kerry's bad leg hit the pavement it gave out and she almost went down. Together they walked into the ortho shop and Kerry picked up her call-in order. John took the extra crutch and Kerry walked out looking much steadier. John put the extra in the hatch and helped kerry up. She still needed some help, it was a high step in.  
  
Kerry sighed happily, she was with someone who she could finally show her true feelings to and that made her extremely happy. John smiled at her and together they decided to eat and then had over to County to break the good news to Emma before their shifts started.  
  
Kerry and John decided to have a light dinner at Doc Magoo's before they entered the chaos of the hospital. They sat down at a table and ordered the soup and sandwich combo. While they were waiting Kerry looked John in the eyes and smiled. "I feel like a teenager with my first crush" she said laughing. John laughed along with her. "You don't know how long I've wanted you Kerry." John covered her hand with his own. Kerry looked at him again, deep in thought, "John, why don't you move back in…rent-free…and you don't even have to stay in that dingy basement." John looked surprised. "I'd love to…." For a moment neither of them doubted their feelings or decisions. Then John started to wonder. "Kerry…are you sure? I mean it has only been one day!" Kerry shook her head. "No John, its been far longer then one day!" He laughed a little and reached over to tenderly stroke her cheek. Neither of them noticed Chuny and Haleh sitting in the corner booth whispering furiously. When their food came, they ate quietly, talking every now and then about Emma and their plans for the future. When they were done, Kerry insisted that it was her turn to pay and for once John allowed her to. They headed over to the hospital. John almost wished they hadn't replaced the crutch, it didn't give him an excuse to put his arm around her waist.  
  
When they entered the ER they decided to stick their stuff in the lounge before they headed upstairs to visit with Emma. Kerry closed her locker and looked at John. "Ready?" she asked. He leaned over to kiss her on the lips. "Yep………" Neither of them pulled away.  
  
Just then, Abby and Luka came in teasing each other about something. Kerry and John quickly pulled away and looked at them sheepishly. "Gee…Dr. Weaver, your right, your lip does seem a little chapped…try some Blistex…." John tried unsuccessfully to cover up. "Sure John…sure!" Abby teased. Kerry smiled and sighed. "Well Abby, you might as well get the rumour mill going..." Abby laughed, "no need, Chuny and Haleh already saw the two of you in Doc's looking at each other like a couple of lovesick puppies!" The two looked at each other, "Well John, I guess its official!" "Yep, it would appear so!"  
  
Abby and Luka congratulated them on their newfound relationship and moved on to confirm everyone's suspicions. Kerry and John headed for the elevator together. 


	9. Chapter 9~

Like Mother, Like Daughter  
  
Chapter 9  
  
When Kerry and John got off the elevator, they headed for the Pediatric Wing. They went to the Nurse's Station walking through Winnie-the-Pooh and Mickey Mouse pictures that were painted on the walls. Kerry asked the nurse where Emma's room was and she pointed to a door adjacent to the station. Kerry reached back and squeezed John's arm… "Want to formally meet Emma?" He nodded and together, they walked into the room.  
  
The room was dark and Kerry could hear sniffling noises as soon as they walked in. Emma was lying on one of the beds crying her heart out. "Hey Kiddo…what's wrong?" Kerry handed Emma a box of Kleenex. "One of the nurses told be that I won't ever be able to walk again…that I'll be in a wheelchair for the rest of my life…" Emma trailed off, fresh tears in her eyes. "Emma…listen to me" Kerry was ticked off, what right did that nurse have? She continued, "When you were born they said that you would never be able to walk, but you did. You are a fighter and we'll have you hopping around on that leg in no time!" Emma nodded. Kerry suddenly remembered John and decided that he would be a welcome distraction. "Emma…do you remember Dr. Carter? He took care of you down in the ER." "Yea…sort of…" "Well…Carter…actually John, lives with me." Kerry decided this was the perfect time to break the news. "So…after I sign the legal adoption papers on Friday, you will be seeing a lot more of him!"  
  
A huge grin spread across Emma's face. "They said yes? Oh…I'm so happy! Thank you Kerry." Her grin vanished and her eyes clouded over. "Kerry…do you think up in … heaven that mom and dad are upset that I will be living with you?" Kerry shook her head. "I think they are probably very happy that you will have a loving home. Right John?" John reached over and squeezed Kerry's shoulder. "That's right. You know Emma…when you came in you reminded me so much of someone, I can't believe I couldn't figure out who!" Emma smiled.  
  
Kerry began to talk to Emma about her recovery. She explained that they would give her a few more days to recover from surgery then she would start physio. As soon as she was strong enough, they would probably let her go home and do physio as an outpatient.  
  
That being said, Kerry looked at her watch and realized she was on in half an hour. She said goodbye to Emma and her and John headed back down to the ER. When they came out of the elevator, cheers from all the staff at the desk greeted them. John put his arm around Kerry's shoulder and they laughed along with everyone else.  
  
The night passed quickly and before long their shift was over and they went to Kerry's and crashed. For the next couple days, Kerry alternated her time between working, sleeping with John and visiting Emma. John moved all his things into Kerry's townhouse and when Friday finally arrived, they went together to sign the adoption papers. When they went into the office Kerry was so excited she couldn't sit still. "John…I've never felt so wired in my life!" John gently pulled her into one of the waiting room chairs so she would stop pacing. She resorted to tapping her crutch against the floor until John gently removed in from her grasp, only to receive a dirty look. John hoped they would be able to go in soon, he didn't know how much more he could take.  
  
When the lawyer called them in a minute later, Kerry stood and in her excitement, forgot that John had her crutch, and immediately lurched forward. John grabbed her arm, raised his eyebrows and handed it to her. The signing process only took a couple of minutes then…Emma was Kerry's!  
  
Kerry and John decided to go to a celebratory brunch. They went to a buffet where they pigged out on pancakes and waffles. Later on, when they were done they decided to visit Emma.  
  
Kerry drove this time, John was letting her try out his Jeep because she had said it reminded her of cruising around some of the little villages in Africa. It was a bit rough at times because she had to clutch with her bad leg but she was pretty good considering. When they got to the hospital, Kerry drove around the staff parking lot but the only spot was at the opposite end from the ER doors.  
  
They had a long walk in but Kerry made it ok. When they walked in, Susan Lewis was the first person they saw. "Ow ow! How's the hot new couple?" They both just laughed and continued on their way. They headed for the elevators and made it into the crowded one. At the peeds floor, it was a struggle to make it out and as they walked by the now-familiar Pooh-Bear designs, Kerry joked that the hospital should have an escalator!  
  
Emma's room was empty and the nurse at the desk told Kerry that Emma was in physio. That was good news; they hadn't expected her to start until next week. Not wanting to fight the elevator crowd, they decided to take the stairs down two floors. Kerry was surprisingly quick going down and before long; they were at the physio wing. Kerry saw Emma first, she was standing on her remaining leg in the parallel bars. They walked over to say hello. Kerry saw that Emma now had a new brace that had stronger supports. As she struggled to the end of the bars, she had a huge smile on her face. The therapist asked her if she would like to have a try with crutches. She enthusiastically said yes and was handed two exactly like Kerry's. Although it was slow and awkward she was able to walk around a bit before sitting down for a rest amid cheers from Kerry and John. She chatted with them for a few minutes and was ecstatic when she found out that the adoption was complete and she was Kerry's. After a few minutes Emma had to go work on strengthening exercises for her leg and Kerry and John had to work. Two staff members were off with the flu so they had to pull one and a half shifts. They were both off at seven on Saturday morning until seven Monday morning, the fact that they had two days off was a rare occurrence.  
  
They got back downstairs and immediately a GSW was brought in. Kerry and John ended up working on it together. Although they worked hard the man ended up dying and Kerry had to talk to his family. As she spoke the familiar words, she wondered as she often did how they managed to flow so freely from her mouth.  
  
By ten John and Kerry were ready to collapse. They had both dealt with some weird patients. Kerry had to unglue seven-year-old twins who had an incident with superglue and ended up stuck at the forehead. John had to deal with a sixteen year old who had a superglue incident of another type and strangely reminded him of American Pie 2.  
  
At ten o'clock Kerry and Abby were having a breather at the desk when a man walked by eating a peanut-butter sandwich. When Kerry caught the smell, her cheeks bulged, she covered her mouth and staggered into the bathroom, dropping her crutch midway.  
  
Abby raced after her, grabbed the crutch and banged into the bathroom where Kerry was emptying the contents of her stomach into the porcelain god. Abby cooled a paper towel and handed it to her. Kerry looked at her and shrugged. "Dr. Weaver…you pregnant or something…" Abby joked. Kerry instantly went white. She started counting on her fingers. "Period math?" Kerry nodded. Abby shook her head. "I was kidding Dr. Weaver, that's impossible its only been like a few days hasn't it?" "I know Abby but last time this was how it was. Not even a week after and I was throwing up like crazy. Abby nodded. "Want a tester kit?" Kerry thought about then nodded. Abby handed her the crutch that she was still holding and disappeared for a second. She came back and they did the test.  
  
Both women stared at the little screen. What was it going to say? 


	10. Chapter 10~

Like Mother, Like Daughter Chapter 10  
  
"Come on.come on!" Kerry and Abby stared at the pregnancy tester, willing it to change one way or another. When it finally did, they stared at each other in shock. "Dr. Weaver.you're pregnant."Abby trailed off. "That's so weird, when I was working in OB I never saw anyone react to pregnancy so quickly." Abby was stunned that Kerry knew she was pregnant after less then a week.  
  
Just hen John came running into the bathroom. Kerry and Abby burst out laughing. "John.what the hell are you doing?" Beginning to feel embarrassed, John stuttered a response. "Kerry.I-I heard that you booted it in here." Kerry and Abby looked at each other and smiled. "Well Abby, I guess its now or never!" She looked at John, then flashed Abby a mischievous look.. "Well sweetie.I have some good incentive for you to quit smoking." John just looked confused. "John.we're having a baby! Abby and I just did the test." John was stunned. "But Kerry.its been like.four days!" Abby and Kerry laughed again. "Well John, it would appear that you've chosen a freak!" Kerry gave Abby a mock dirty look. Abby smiled. "What I mean is, you've chosen a woman with extreme hormone sensitivities!"  
  
John gave a little laugh and wrapped Kerry in a huge hug. "I'm gonna be a dad! But.can we celebrate somewhere else?" Kerry nodded. "One thing.can we just keep this quiet for now?" Abby and Carter both agreed. As the trio walked out of the bathroom, Kerry looked at Abby, "There is still one thing I don't understand.who eats peanut butter at 10:00 at night?" Abby shook her head and shrugged.  
  
The next few weeks were rough for Kerry. She was exhausted and could barely keep any food down. She was so sick she couldn't even visit Emma but she made a point of talking to her on the phone everyday. John visited Emma whenever he was at work and when he was home he took excellent care of Kerry. After 2.5 weeks, John insisted that Kerry go see an obstetrician. She didn't have the energy to argue so exactly three weeks after she discovered she was pregnant, they were sitting in an OB's waiting room. The Obwas the same on Kerry had seen when she was pregnant with Emma. The doctor was shocked that Kerry was already sick. Kerry explained to her about her last pregnancy, "thirteen years ago, it was the same thing, I was sick constant for about a month after conception." The doctor nodded. "Yes.I remember you telling me that when you came here." The doctor did some tests and concluded that other then the nausea, all was well. She mentioned genes as well. "We know for sure that this gene affects the women in your family. Do you know any males?" Kerry shook her head and explained that she never knew her birth parents. "Well Kerry, we won't know for a while whether this little one is affected or not. Just take care of yourself and you can go back to work once the nausea passes. Just avoid high stress." Kerry thanked the doctor and her and John booked a follow-up in two weeks then headed home.  
  
John glanced over at Kerry and saw her leaning on the window. She caught him looking and gave a weak smile. "Does everyone at work know?" John nodded. "But you know kiddo.when you're feeling better.just a sec, I need different music.can you hand me a CD from the glove compartment?" Kerry opened the glove box and a small square box fell onto her lap. She looked at John, shocked. He pulled over and took the box, opened it and slipped the ring on her finger. "Kerry Weaver, mother of my child, will you marry me?" Kerry silently nodded. John leaned over and kissed her. On the way home they talked about marriage, neither of them wanted a wedding, they just wanted to go to court with Emma and John's family. By the time they were home, they had decided to do it as soon as Kerry felt better.  
  
The next week passed quickly and each day Kerry slept less and ate more. On Saturday evening, she was laying on the couch when she heard the door open. She looked at the clock and saw that it was already time for John to be home. Kerry reached for her crutch and out of the corner of her eye, caught a flash of metal.  
  
Kerry snapped her head around and came face to face with.Emma! The girl was standing in the doorway leaning on her crutches with John behind her. Kerry looked her over from head to toe and gasped. Emma was standing on not one but two legs! Kerry raced over as fast as she could and embraced Emma. She didn't say a word, she was 100% speechless. John filled her in. "Emma got her leg Monday, we wanted to surprise you and they discharged her today." "This is the best surprise ever!" Emma hugged her back, "Kerry can I see my room.John told me all about it!"  
  
While Kerry had been sick, John had been working to set up a bedroom for Emma. It had a bed, desk and dresser and was painted pale purple, Emma's favourite colour. Kerry led the way and was surprised how energized she felt, for the first time in almost a month she didn't feel like collapsing. Kerry got to the doorway and turned back and watched Emma make her way. The girl was walking quite well, she would never have a normal gait, she never had. Kerry also knew the girl would also always rely on at least one crutch, her bad leg was too weak. "Hey Em.before the accident were you able to use just one crutch?" Emma nodded but said she used two unless she was just around the house because otherwise she got too tired.  
  
When Emma got to the doorway of the room her face spread into an ear to ear grin. She made her way over to the bed and slowly sat down. "Kerry.John.I love it! Thank you so much!"  
  
Kerry and John left Emma to explore her room after telling her that a lawyer had recovered her clothes from her parent's house. They had also brought boxes of stuff from her bedroom all of which were in the basement. That being said Kerry and John headed to the kitchen. They decided to just have chicken noodle soup, that would sit well in Kerry's stomach. John pulled Kerry into an embrace. As she tilted her head up to kiss him he laid a hand on her tummy. "8 months" he whispered in her ear.  
  
They held their hug for a moment but then they heard Emma making her way down the hall so they pulled apart. Kerry went back to stirring the soup while John set the table. The three of them all sat down to eat. They talking about when they were going to have the wedding. John had told his family and although they weren't pleased with his choice they wanted to be there. They had decided on a date two weeks from now, a Saturday afternoon. They were still sticking with the original plan of a small wedding in court. Emma changed the subject after a few minutes. "Kerry.when do I have to go back to school?" Kerry though for a second, "We'll concentrate on physio for now and you can go back in the fall." Emma nodded. "I'll probably have to repeat grade 8 right?" Kerry nodded, "yea you missed a lot of time kiddo." They sat around the table for a while until Emma said that she was exhausted. "You ok to get ready yourself?" Kerry didn't want to intrude on the girl's privacy. Emma nodded. "Yea.I think so, I'll call if I need anything." Kerry smiled. "I'll come in and say goodnight in a few minutes."  
  
Kerry and John cleaned up the kitchen and Kerry decided she was feeling well enough to go back to work. "That's great sweetie.just make sure you take it easy!" Kerry nodded, "I will.I promise" When they were done, Kerry headed to Emma's room. She peeked in and saw that the girl was already asleep. She went in to turn the light off and was caught for a moment staring at Emma.her daughter. Kerry clicked the light off and went back to the living room where her and John decided to put a movie on. They ended up falling asleep in each other's arms half-way through.  
  
Kerry woke up briefly and snuggled closer to John. She sighed happily, she was finally where she belonged. 


End file.
